ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/New in theaters this weekend - July 8, 2011
The series finale ("Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2"), cynical satire ("Horrible Bosses"), and slapstick comedy ("Zookeeper") are among the releases arriving for this post-Fourth of July holiday period. For complete descriptions, critical evaluations of previewed films, and explanations of the Motion Picture Association of America ratings in terms of violence, language and sexual content, please refer to the Movie Capsules in Friday's ToDo section. The films scheduled for this weekend are: "Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2", with Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin as the three teenage superheroes, who are off on a hunt to search for three missing pieces of the Crystal Power while it may be the end of their world where Cincinnati has become a outgoing war. Danny must face into the climax at the battle against Catwoman. James Calvin returns from the seven films as director. "Horrible Bosses," with Jennifer Aniston, Jason Bateman, Jason Sudeikis, Jamie Foxx, Charlie Day, Kevin Spacey, Colin Farrell, Ioan Gruffudd, Bob Newhart and Donald Sutherland in a dark R-rated comedy about three abused workers who conspire to murder their sadistic supervisors. Seth Gordon ("Four Christmases") directed. "Vincent Wants to Sea," with Florian David Fitz as a man whose ambitious politician father is embarrassed by his son's Tourette's syndrome and sends him to live in a faraway rehabilitation clinic. The young man then embarks on a road trip with a feisty anorexic who agrees to help him fulfill the wish of his late mother to have her ashes spread on the Mediterranean. Ralf Huettner directed the unrated German import. "Zookeeper," with Kevin James in a PG-rated farce about a zoo employee who's too shy to talk to an attractive woman, so the animals who love the way he cares for them decide to drop their silence and tell her about his feelings. Those providing the animal voices include Cher, Sylvester Stallone, Adam Sandler, Maya Rudolph, Don Rickles and Jon Favreau. Frank Coraci ("The Waterboy") directed. At the Buck$ Office The Transformers terminated the competition at the box office last weekend. Michael Bay's "Transformers: Dark of the Moon" enjoyed a weekend gross of $97.4 million. The total for the $195 million third installment was impressive and topped the original "Transformers" ($70.5 million). However, the PG-13 picture fell short of the second installment, "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen," which grossed $109 million on its opening weekend. The heavily promoted "Larry Crowne," with the dream-team casting of Tom Hanks (who also directed and co-wrote) and Julia Roberts, didn't generate much business. Their romantic comedy opened with $13 million for the No. 4 position. "Cars 2" continues to roll along. In two weeks, the G-rated Disney/Pixar picture has grossed $116 million and is still going strong. According to the Box Office Mojo, the top-10 films last weekend were: 1. "Transformers: Dark of the Moon" ($97.4 million) 2. "Cars 2" ($25.1 million) 3. "Bad Teacher" ($14.1 million) 4. "Larry Crowne" ($13 million) 5. "Monte Carlo" ($7.6 million) 6. "Super 8" ($7.5 million) 7. "Green Lantern" ($6.2 million) 8. "Mr. Popper's Penguins" ($5.1 million) 9. "Bridesmaids" ($3.5 million) 10. "Midnight in Paris" ($3.4 million) Category:Blog posts